


Скорпион Ахерона

by Dr_Dormouse, WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Grim Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen, Photography, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dormouse/pseuds/Dr_Dormouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Если бы главный герой Grim Dawn вел бы конспекты, описывающие влияние созвездий на его магию, то так наверняка выглядела бы запись о созвездии "Скорпион".ОСТОРОЖНО! Фото крохотного перепуганного скорпиона, который был очень недоволен фотосессией.Тематический фотосет, 4 фото.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Скорпион Ахерона

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/f4/63/wNh6d6hV_o.jpg)

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/77/72/RPQwrwj3_o.jpg)

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/12/f5/5wF87r92_o.jpg)

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/c7/0d/p2zkNzmL_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> На момент публикации работы скорпион Люсьен уже разгуливал по террариуму и угрожал клешнями всему живому, так что ни одно животное, кроме фотографа, не пострадало.
> 
> Бекстейдж с моделью, отказавшейся фотографироваться (арахнофобы, осторожно, там паук): https://images2.imgbox.com/59/a1/mCmMNPkC_o.jpg


End file.
